icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 MJHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety ninth season. League Notes League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 1st to 3rd in Winnipeg at the MTS IcePlex. Regular Season Playoffs ::Survivor Series Swan Valley defeated Waywayseecappo 2-games-to-none Selkirk defeated Dauphin 2-games-to-none ::Quarter-Finals Portage defeated Selkirk 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Swan Valley 4-games-to-none Winkler defeated OCN 4-games-to-1 Winnipeg defeated Virden 4-games-to-3 ::Semi-Finals Portage defeated Winnipeg 4-games-to-none Steinbach defeated Winkler 4-games-to-3 ::Turnbull Cup Championship Portage defeated Steinbach 4-games-to-1 Western Canada Championship Tournament ::Western Canada Cup Championship Portage finished 3rd Brad Bowles named MVP, Brett Orr Top Defenseman, & both Tournament All-Stars see 2016 Western Canada Cup CJHL World Junior A Challenge see 2015 World Junior A Challenge CJHL Prospects Game see 2016 CJHL Prospects Game In Season Awards League Leaders League Record Scoring Leaders Awards CJHL Awards Scholarships All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Brad Bowles • Logan Harland • Tristan Keck Portage Terriers • OCN Blizzard • Winkler Flyers Brady Keeper • Brett Orr OCN Blizzard • Portage Terriers Nathan Park Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Kamerin Nault • Tyler Penner • Dan Taillefer Winnipeg Blues • Steinbach Pistons • Steinbach Pistons Zak Hicks • Zach Whitecloud Winkler Flyers • Virden Oil Capitals Sean Kuehn Virden Oil Capitals Rookie All-Star Team Bennett Dalke • Nick Henry • Josh Tripp Virden Oil Capitals • Portage Terriers • Swan Valley Stampeders Darby Gula • Tyler Jubenvill Steinbach Pistons • Winkler Flyers Emilien Boily OCN Blizzard in the News June *Shane Luke signed with Amiens Gothics in France. July *Sean Collins signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Washington Capitals. *Ryan Garbutt traded to Chicago Blackhawks as part of the Patrick Sharp trade to the Dallas Stars. *Rick St. Croix returned to the Winnipeg Jets organization as the team's developmental goaltending coach. *Manitoba Moose signed Peter Stoykewych to a one-year AHL level contract. *Craig Simchuk re-signed with the Columbus Cottonmouths of the SPHL. August *Patrick D'Amico signed with the Colorado Eagles of the ECHL. October *Joel Edmundson made the St. Louis Blues opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 8. *Wayne Hawrysh, who helped start what became his beloved OCN Blizzard, succumbed to cancer. *Brendan O’Donnell signed a one-year contract with the Florida Everblades of the ECHL. *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Goaltender of the Week (10/20). November *Myles Fee named to the staff for Team Europe's World Cup of Hockey team. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (11/15). *Braeden Ostepchuk named NEHC co-Goaltender of the Week (11/15). *Derek Gingera named to Rutland Herald Invitational All-Tournament Team. December *Jason Berube signed with the Knoxville Ice Bears of the SPHL. *Colorado Eagles of the ECHL traded forward Patrick D'Amico to the Atlanta Gladiators. *Craig Simchuk suspended 28 games by SPHL for intent to injure Peoria goalie Kyle Rank. January *Matthew Hutchinson and Kelsey Annese were murdered at a residence in Geneseo, N.Y (1/17). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (1/19). *Chicago Blackhawks traded Ryan Garbutt to the Anaheim Ducks for Jiri Sekac. February *Jordan DePape captured the Canada West conference hockey scoring title. *Jordan DePape selected CWUAA First Team All-Star, Adam Henry & Brett Stovin to All-Rookie Team. *David Haaf named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/23). March *Jason Kasdorf nominated for the Mike Richter Award, for most outstanding goaltender in NCAA Division l. *Michael Sofillas, Parker Thomas, and Saskatchewan Huskies won the CWUAA Championship. *David MacGregor and UMass-Boston Beacons won the NEHC Championship. *Jordan DePape selected to the CIS All-Canadian Second Team. *Mack Heisinger named ECAC-NE Rookie of the Year, and to Second All-Star Team & All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf signed entry-level contract with the Buffalo Sabres. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won their second straight NCHA Championship. *Gardiner MacDougall and the University of New Brunswick won the CIS Men's Hockey Championship. *Jason Kasdorf selected to All-ECAC Hockey Second Team. *Joel Edmundson earned the first NHL goal on a one-timer off Vladimir Tarasenko's feed on March 25. April *Brett Lernout made his NHL debut playing for the Montreal Canadiens on April 2nd. *Jason Kasdorf made his NHL debut in Buffalo Sabres home finale, on Friday, April 8th, allowing four goals on 30 shots in a 4-1 loss to Columbus Blue Jackets. *Bryn Chyzyk and the North Dakota Fighting Hawks won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Roger Tagoona and the Port Huron Prowlers won the FHL Championship. *Ryan Garbutt scored his first NHL playoff goal, a game winner on April 23. *The St. Louis Blues signed rookie defenceman Joel Edmundson to a two-year contract extension. *Travis Hamonic recorded his first NHL playoff goal on April 28th in a win over Tampa Bay Lightning. May *Joel Edmundson tallied his first NHL playoff goal in a 4-3 overtime win against Dallas on May 1. *Linden McCorrister, James Shearer, Jordan Thomson, David Anning, and the Brandon Wheat Kings won the Western Hockey League Championship, capturing the Ed Chynoweth Cup. 1915-16 NHL Professional *Anthony Collins University & College Players *Mathew Backhouse *Chris Belhumeur *Henry Berger *Dylan Butler *Bryn Chyzyk *Justin Coachman *Mike Collins *Ryan Cooper *Vincent Currao *Josh Daley *Dylan Dock *Connor Faupel *Tyler Gaudry *Michael Gudmandson *Shane Harrington *Emerson Hrynyk *Ben Hull *Troy Hunter *Luke Karakas *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Brenden Kotyk *John Lawrence *Tanner Lomsnes *Ryan Luiten *Dillan McCombie *Jamie Miller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Tyler Noseworthy *Jeremy Olinyk *Brandon Parrone *Tim Perks *Steven Phillips *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Derek Sand *Jaret Smith *T.J. Sneath *Michael Sofillas *Matt Spafford *Nick Trefry *Justin Valentino *Mitch Van Teeling *Wendell Vye *Blair Wentworth *Brett Willows *Matt Young Category:2016 in hockey Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons